


My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

by Guestswithoutbags



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, love bug au, straight Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guestswithoutbags/pseuds/Guestswithoutbags
Summary: So yes, he had bought the freaky love potion from the dodgy alien that had too many arms but not enough teeth. And yes, he may or may not have been listening when said creepy alien discussed the side effects. And yeah, okay, so he hadn’t followed the instructions properly. But putting just two drops of the thing into a litre of milkshake didn’t convince Lance that it would be enough.So yeah, he might have tipped the whole bottle in, and yes, he was aware that the stronger the dose, the longer the effects would last, thank you very much. He wasn’t a fucking idiot.Except he was. He really was.





	My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on this...

It was Lance’s fault.

Of course, it fucking was. Wasn’t it always?

But like seriously, out of all the stupid shit he’d done, this took the biscuit.

“It was an accident!” He pleaded, his voice shrill and clearly full of regret, as he took in the several pairs of judgemental eyes that were trained on him.

“Story of your life.” Pidge grinned, clearly amused at the situation, as she always was whenever a Lance shenanigan had gone south for the winter. And this shenanigan hadn’t just gone south, it had gone Kanye West.

In the words of Frank Sinatra: Regrets. He’d had a few.

In all fairness to Lance, what the hell did they _think_  he was going to do with ten Clear Day tokens? Ride the Clear Day ride with Keith and Hunk? Enter an arm wrestling competition like Shiro? With _his_ noodle arms? Well, fuck that.

It wasn’t his fault he had bought the thing- the guy at the stall had made it sound so appealing! A love potion made from the venom of some bug that increased whatever chemical in the brain that made you feel things for someone…or something...Whatever. He wasn’t really paying attention. The point was the guy had promised it would work on the Princess - how could he turn  _that_  down?! 

Lance couldn't believe his luck when he told the guy he only had ten tokens, thinking that it couldn't possibly be enough. But would you believe it? That's exactly how much the potion cost! It was like fate or some shit. He couldn't not buy it. Shut up and take his fucking money...or tokens...or...whatever, you get the gist. He wanted - no -  _needed_ that potion.

It wasn’t like he would be forcing Allura to fall in love with him, it was just supposed to enhance feelings that were already there. And they were there. Oh, they were definitely there! 

Call Lance deluded or whatever, but Allura  _had_  flirted back with him. It’s not like he had fucking imagined whatever was going on between them. She was always laughing at his jokes no matter how terrible they were, and throwing him an array of compliments after missions. She even said his name differently to everyone else’s for god’s sake! “Oh Laaaaaaaaahhhhnce, you did such a good job today!” She would coo in her weird British but not British accent whilst touching his arm intimately. And like sorry, but if that wasn’t code for ‘Cum inside my wormhole’, Lance didn’t know what was. 

So yes, he had bought the freaky love potion from the dodgy alien that had too many arms but not enough teeth. And yes, he may or may not have been listening when said creepy alien discussed the side effects.  _And_  yeah, okay, so he hadn’t followed the instructions properly. But putting just two drops of the thing into a litre of milkshake didn’t convince Lance that it would be enough. So yeah, he might have tipped the whole bottle in, and yes, he was aware that the stronger the dose, the longer the effects would last, thank you very much. He wasn’t a fucking idiot.

Except he was. He really was.

Because, not only had he added the potion to the entire vat of milkshake, despite only needing to put it in Allura’s glass, he had also left the rest of the milkshake on the counter, and when you were in space with nothing but food goo in sight, a milkshake was akin to liquid gold.

But it wasn’t  _his_  fault that Keith had gone and fucking drank the milkshake he had made for the Princess and the Princess alone. Okay, so Lance  _had_ made enough to go around, but that was only because he didn't want to raise suspicions. He wanted to give off the air of the nice guy that just happened to make milkshakes for everyone. Everyone being Allura and definitely not Keith. Wasn’t the guy supposed to be lactose intolerant anyway? And what kind of guy went around mine-sweeping drinks that didn’t belong to them in the first place? What a weirdo. Lance could have done anything to that milkshake. For all Keith knew, Lance could have stuck his nob in it beforehand. If anything, they should all be furious with Keith and his thievery of dick flavoured dairy beverages.

“Look, I know I fucked up-“

“Lahhhhnce!”

Lance tried to shrink away from Allura’s scolding. He was already on her bad side (her shit side to be fair, what with trying to drug her with a rapey love potion) he didn’t need to make it worse for himself.

“-I know I messed up but you gotta help me.” Lance pleaded again, his eyes darting around the room, looking for someone who might take pity on him. Pidge looked absolutely delighted, Hunk extremely awkward, Allura furious. Coran clearly didn’t know what day it was, and Shiro… well, Shiro looked disappointed, and Lance  _hated_  when he disappointed Shiro. He’d like to say it didn’t happen often. But that would be a lie.

“Look. If not for me, do it for him,” he gestured his head behind him to the boy that was clinging onto his back, squeezing him within an inch of his life.

Had it gone Lance’s way, it would have been Allura draped all over him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But no. No. Because it was his life and god seemed to hate him, it was his arch-rival, Keith – the boy with the bad haircut and a passion for stealing beverages, who was currently nuzzling his neck and telling Lance how good he smelt. 

It had been a massive smack in the face for Lance when he had watched Allura drain the milkshake, love potion and all and nothing had happened. He had waited patiently for it to kick in. Readied himself for the moment when the Princess would throw herself at him, so he could literally sweep her off her feet and carry her bridal style to his room. But that didn't happen. In fact, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Zilch. Fucking nada. She simply blinked at him and asked him if she had something on her face.

At first, Lance just assumed that he’d been scammed by the alien dude - ten tokens for fuck all. Well, ten tokens for what was probably the alien equivalent to tap water…or worse… _something_  else. He hoped to god he hadn’t spiked Allura’s drink with like unicorn piss or something, but she hadn't complained, she had said it was 'delicious' even with the probable piss added to it. So there you go, that was that.

Except that wasn't that at all. Just as Lance was beginning to accept the fact that it had been a complete waste of time and the only silver lining was that he was in Allura’s good books for making her a probably piss-tainted shake, Keith had burst into the room with this dopey look on his face and had all but speared Lance to the floor.

No one had been more surprised than Lance at the outcome. No one.

Because you see, whilst it had been a bitter pill to swallow to discover that despite the love potion actually working, Allura felt absolutely nothing for Lance, it had been an entirely different pill to swallow discovering that Keith, in fact,  _did_.

Keith Kogane liked him….Lance. Keith, his rival liked him. Like actually liked him. And not like, ‘Yeah he’s a nice dude,’ kind of way. No, as in, ‘I really want to suck your dick but I’ll settle for writing your name all over my folder and pretend we’re married and my name is Keith McClain’, kind of way. 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was fucking mind-blowing.

Lance didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He was currently doing a bit of both, from the sheer hysteria of it all.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease,” he squirmed in Keith’s grasp, trying to get away from the hot heavy breaths the boy was leaving against his ear which was doing  _things_ to him. He was a nineteen-year-old boy for Christ’s sake, a fucking electric fan could be doing the same thing and he’d probably still pop a boner. 

Shiro sighed, placing his non-robotic hand on his forehead in an act of despair, “Do you still have the bottle?”

Lance nodded and tried to point to the garbage can which was nigh on impossible with Keith’s cobra-like grip around him. He gave a feeble flick of his wrist in the general direction which Shiro seemed to understand. He moved swiftly to the vessel and rifled through it until he found the small red bottle that reminded Lance of something from Alice in Wonderland. To be honest, he wouldn’t be surprised if the label simply said ‘drink me’, and almost voiced his thoughts as much.  _Almost_. Even he wasn't stupid enough to know that now wasn't the time.

“Okay… I can’t read this,” Shiro said, eyes squinting at the label which resembled hieroglyphics. “Coran, do you know what language this is?” 

Coran who had been staring off into space seemed to spring to life at the mention of his name, twiddling his moustache and striding forwards eagerly. He took the bottle from Shiro and scanned the text quickly.

“Indeed I do, Shiro. It’s Alcaleez, a common language in the Destipula quadrant.” He beamed proudly, handing the bottle back to Shiro.

Lance didn’t miss the brief irritable look, Shiro threw Allura. It was a look Shiro often pulled when Coran was being less than helpful. If you blinked, you would miss it.

“Do you think you could tell us what it says?” Shiro asked impatiently, failing to mask the annoyance in his voice.

“Ah! Of course!” Coran all but yelled enthusiastically, oblivious to Shiro's hostility. He took the bottle from Shiro once more and began scanning the text. “Okay, let’s see…” he said, trailing off and mumbling to himself about whosits and whatsits galore.

Lance chanced a look at Shiro who was fixing him with another disappointed glare. Lance cringed and went to turn his head away, forgetting that Keith's cheek was currently smushed up against his own.  As their lips brushed together briefly, Keith let out a contented hum and squeezed Lance tighter if that was possible. Lance had never moved so quick in his life and snapped his head back towards Shiro's direction so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. Pidge snorted with laughter at the scene but her cackle was cut short by Coran's loud, “Oh no.”

“What?” Shiro and Lance shouted in unison.

Coran grimaced, looking up at them, “It’s made with the venom of an Aphrodesient.”

Allura gasped and threw her hand over her mouth in shock.

Now Lance wasn’t a doctor by any means, but something told him that wasn't a good sign. Unless it was like an Altean gesture for winner, winner, chicken dinner, but he very much doubted it.

“What!? What does that mean!?” He asked desperately. 

Fuck. What if the potion was actually just a slow releasing poison that eventually killed someone? Or what if it turned Keith into a llama, like in that film. Fuck! How would a llama pilot the Black Lion? For one thing they didn’t have opposable thumbs, not to mention, it definitely wouldn’t fit into the armour… And how the fuck would it wield a sword? 

Before Lance could get carried away with his vision of The Emperor’s New Groove 3 – the rise and fall of Keith Kogane, Coran spoke up.

“It means, my dear boy, that you are a shit paddle without a creek, as you earthlings say.”

“Well, that’s not exactly what we say...“

“Pidge, not now,” Shiro cut the green paladin off, wiping the smirk off her face, “This is serious. Coran, what exactly does that mean?” This time Shiro didn’t try to mask his tone of voice, and for once in his life, Coran seemed to get with the programme.

“The Aphrodesient is a very rare insect, known for its highly potent and infectious bite. It’s native to the Lux quadrant, however, due to its infamous side effects, the critter spread like wildfire across the galaxy. The use of the bug was unanimously banned decaphoebs ago, and a manhunt for the pesky beasts all but wiped them out. Anyone caught using the venom is subject to a very lengthy prison sentence. On some planets, it even carries the death penalty!” Coran exclaimed excitedly, as though it would be a real hoot to see Lance get sent to the alien equivalent of the electric chair. “Yes, probably one of the top five black market items out there - highly illegal. You can only obtain the venom through dealers now, unless of course, you are unlucky enough to get bit by one!”

Brilliant. So not only had Lance unwittingly drugged Keith, he'd broken about a gazillion alien laws doing so. Fantastic. 

"And what exactly does the venom do?" Shiro asked.

"It affects the limbic system, particularly the amygdala, enhancing dopamine, Oxytocin and vasopressin and-"

"-In English, please, Coran."

"Ah, of course. Well simply put, Shiro. It acts as a love potion - enhancing the feelings one has towards their desired, um, mate, so to speak. It explains why it hasn't affected Allura, as she clearly has no romantic feelings for anyone on board this ship."

Yeah, yeah, rub it in, Coran, Lance thought bitterly. Allura didn't like him. Change the fucking record.

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, clearly taking in what Lance had already discovered. Lance could see the wheels turning in his head, connecting dem dots, "So what you're saying is, Keith  _likes_ Lance?!"

Pidge choked on her own saliva at the revelation whilst Hunk gasped dramatically. The situation was becoming far too much like a Spanish soap opera for Lance's liking.

"Well, um...yes? Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. And here we all thought that they hated each other!" Coran's laugh boomed across the room, "Well you know what they say, it's a fine line between love and hate!" he carried on chuckling to himself and Lance had the sudden urge to stab him. 

“Back when I was a young girl, love potions like these were all the rage," Allura smiled painfully, "It seemed like harmless fun, slipping a couple of drops into each other’s nunvil to see who liked who. But the devastation they caused once the venom wore off was unforgivable. People took their own lives because of it – they couldn’t bear to live with the humiliation or rejection.”

All eyes turned to fall on Lance again. He felt like he was on show and should be charging them a fee. What part of accident didn't they freaking understand?!

“Well, I didn’t know!” He protested. He already felt like complete shit, they didn’t need to make him feel worse. He got it. He'd fucked up. That was clear. Crystal fucking clear.

Shiro sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time and turned to Allura and Coran, “So what now? What does this mean for Keith? Can we stick him in a healing pod or...?”

Coran shook his head, “I’m afraid not, Shiro. There is no known cure. You just have to see it through.”

“How long will it last?”

“Well that’s the thing. One or two drops of the venom can last anywhere between one to two movements…Lance used the whole bottle.”

“But Allura drank half?”

“Even so, there was enough venom in here to infect a small army.”

Again, all eyes fell on Lance. Pidge was shaking her head slowly at him, a smug smirk plastered on her face. It was a look that Lance was familiar with. It was her, 'you fucking idiot' face. She used it often with him.

"So what you're saying is... you don't know."

"Correct."

Shiro sighed again and Lance at least had the decency to look down at the floor guiltily.

"What about forming Voltron?"

Shit. Lance hadn't thought of that. He just assumed four paladins and a llama would be able to do it, even if the llama wasn't wearing a helmet. He hadn’t entertained the thought of bringing a lovesick human-Keith into the mix.

Coran shrugged, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Shouldn't be a problem? Look at him!" Shiro shouted causing everyone to jump at his sudden outburst of anger. 

Lance didn't need to look up to know that everyone was looking in his direction again. His cheeks grew hot with humiliation as he envisioned what he and Keith probably looked like. 

Now, Lance wasn't against PDA by any means. In fact. he welcomed it. But even he drew the line at sucking neck in front of an audience, which was exactly what Keith was doing...to him...at that moment. Lance shifted from one foot to the other, trying to conceal the semi he was currently sporting. That was all he needed - an unwanted boner for all to see.

"Keith should be fine to complete his duties, providing that Lance reciprocates his feelings and doesn't stray too far away." Coran explained.

Lance's head snapped up at the admission, "WHAT!?"

"What, what, my boy?"

"Reciprocate...as in  _like_ him back!? You've got to be kidding me. No way! No. No, no, no no."

"Lance!" Shiro warned.

"Why are we acting like Keith isn't in the room, surely he can hear this?" Pidge queried, cocking her head at Keith curiously. 

"My boy, the worst thing you can do to Keith is reject him. You must humour his feelings and return his gestures. Failure to do so would be catastrophic!"

"Lahhhnce, Coran is right. You must do everything you can to make this easier for Keith. If he thinks you do not like him in the way he likes you, he might do something...  _awful_."

"Yes. Quite right, Allura." Coran agreed, "We don't need this to go the way of Damian and Casper!"

Allura pulled a horrified face and nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry, who?" Hunk asked, reminding the Alteans that not everyone understood their weird references.

"Apologies, I forget you are not aware of Altea's history," Coran began, "Damian and Casper were two of King Alfor's knights. Possibly the best knights in the kingdom. They were known for their swordsmanship, strength, not to mention their intense rivalry over who was the better knight. One day, they were both bit by an aphrodesient on a standard patrol. Damien, it turned out, was hopelessly in love with Casper - something he had concealed for decaphoebs. His feelings, as you can guess, were not returned, as Casper had eyes for another - Lusenya, a highborn girl. When Damian found out about Casper's feelings for Lusenya, he lured her to Casper's chambers in the eastern tower under false pretenses. Once there, Damian slit Lusenya's throat, killing her instantly. Devastated and enraged, Casper retaliated by driving his sword straight through Damian's heart, before jumping out of the window to his own death."

The room fell silent. 

"Jesus Christ!" Lance exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror. That story was too close to home. If he had just entered the stupid arm wrestling competition, none of this would have happened. But no. That would have been too easy. Instead, he had to go and buy the stupid fucking date rape potion and was now going to have to play the part of Keith's lover for fuck knows how long. It was that or risk the chance of him and Allura being shanked by Keith's sword...or knife... or whatever else Keith liked to play with. 

He might as well just go and throw himself out of an airlock. Get it over with.

"So you see, Lance. It is imperative that you support Keith through this." Coran concluded, like a wise old owl.

Lance gulped but nodded. He didn't want anyone to die....even Keith. And if that meant that he had to get up close and personal with the mullet boy, then so be it.

"Yeah Lance," Pidge grinned. "You made your bed, now go and lie in it...with Keith."

* * *

Lance would like to say that the first week was the worst. He would like to say that getting used to kissing Keith, cuddling Keith, sleeping in the same bed as Keith and showering in the same cubicle completely naked with Keith, was the worst week of his life. But that would be a lie. Because had Lance known just how bad it was going to get, he would happily have time travelled back to week one, over and over again where the biggest shock to him was seeing Keith's dick for the first time.

Because you see, as the weeks (and yes, it did stretch into weeks....plural) went by, Keith got more and more...Lance would like to say affectionate, but the real word would be horny.

Keith was really fucking horny.

Like, a lot.

Like  _all_ the time.

Which definitely came as a shock to Lance, as he had always assumed that Keith was asexual or had a really low libido or something. He never could picture the boy having some 'quality time' with his right hand, or left hand, or whatever body part Keith liked to use to choke his chicken. Keith masturbating?? Like, what the fuck?! He just didn’t seem to be that kind of guy.

But that was before Keith drank the milkshake.

Love-potion-induced-Keith, it turned out, was  _very_ sexually aware. Very.

And Lance would know, as he was woken up on a daily basis with Keith’s rock hard dick poking him in the back.

He couldn't even blame it on morning wood, as Keith had confessed to waking up much earlier than Lance so that he could 'watch him sleeping' which was as creepy as it sounds. However, Lance would gladly take the staring over the boners in the back any day. But alas. He got both.

The first time ‘good morning, here’s my dick’ happened, Lance fell out of bed.

The second time it happened, Lance fell out of bed, again.

By the tenth time it happened, Lance was so used to the back massage a la cock, that he simply yawned and said “Good morning, Keith” to the boy behind him.

“Good morning, Babe,” Keith cooed, squeezing Lance into his chest and kissing him on the back of his neck. 

Oh yeah, that was another thing. It turns out Keith was a sucker for pet names. Who knew? Not Lance, that’s for sure.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked, pressing his cock further into Lance’s back as if to remind Lance that it was still there. Like Lance could forget.

“Mmm-hmm,” Lance voiced sleepily, not entertaining said cock. He had gotten used to this routine and found it was best to ignore the issue, rather than acknowledge it.

When Keith was first infected, he had been content with small kisses on the lips, hugs anytime one of them left the room, snuggling on the couch during free time, sleeping in the same bed, and holding hands at the dining table. All things that Lance could handle…to an extent. Yeah okay, so it had freaked him the fuck out that he had to kiss Keith and shit, at first, but he had dealt with it, like a man…a very, very gay man, but a man nonetheless.

By the end of the first week, however, Keith had gained confidence in their 'relationship' and decided to take things to the next level. Lance had almost broken his neck when Keith decided to join him in the shower for the first time, whipping back the curtain and sauntering in butt naked, like it was nothing. He had then proceeded to wash Lance - back, sack AND crack, all the while talking about how nice Lance’s skin was. Lance had kept his eyes trained on the ceiling the entire time.

Unfortunately, that was just the start of the slippery slope that was Keith's sexual appetite. Squeezing Lance's ass was a favourite pastime of Keith's, as was the obvious grinding he did on Lance whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"I'm just getting comfy!" He would say, until Lance reminded him that the cowgirl position was not appropriate when they were sparring and Keith had pinned him twenty minutes ago.

It seemed the more time they spent together, the more impatient Keith got. The small kisses weren’t cutting the mustard for him anymore, and soon, Lance found himself partaking in full on make out sessions with Keith, which always ended with them both having boners and Lance having to convince the horn dog to take a cold shower with him.

But apparently, that was as good as an invitation for Keith to drop to his knees and try to give Lance a blowjob.

Lance had lost count on how many times he had nearly broken his neck from slipping in the shower…

Lance had also lost count on how many blowjobs he had turned down in the past month. Spoiler alert – it was a lot.

He needed a medal. For a nineteen-year-old boy to turn down a willing participant to suck his dick took balls. Big, swollen, blue balls. But balls all the same.

What was even more surprising than how willing Keith was to drop to his knees for Lance, was learning that Keith had even given a blowjob in the first place. But as it turns out he had. Several times actually, if his ‘cooing’ over Lance’s dick was anything to go by. “ _You have the nicest dick, I’ve ever seen,”_ he would say and Lance would think, ‘Alright son, and just how many, have ya seen?’ whilst trying to ignore the irritating feeling in his chest that may or may not have been jealousy.

Because what on earth did he have to be jealous about? He didn’t even like Keith in that way. It was probably because he was feeling inadequate next to Keith again. He had finally thought he had one-upped the boy and had the monopoly on sexual experience, but oh no, Keith sucks-dick-daily Kogane, strikes again. God, was there anything the boy wasn’t good at?

But whatever, the point was that no matter how many dicks Keith had sucked, Lance’s wouldn’t be one of them.

It was quite hard (no pun intended) to turn down Keith’s offers without outright offending him. Lance had to be careful with how he did it (the story of Casper and Damian still at the forefront of his mind) but even with the best intentions, there were only so many times he could use the ‘I have a headache’ excuse. So, eventually (when he had turned down what felt like the 60th BJ) he decided to have the 'talk' with Keith. The 'it's not you, it's me' talk, where he told Keith that he wasn't ready for a sexual relationship and wanted to wait. Wait until the venom had worn off and Keith had come to his senses (but he left that part out).

Keith had nodded in understanding, stroked his thumb over Lance’s hand affectionately and promised Lance that they would take it slow.

Cut to four weeks later and the boy was practically fucking him in the ass.

And Lance couldn't ignore it no more.

Something was going to have to give.

Maybe if he let Keith jerk off on him that would be enough to sate the boy. He might just have to become a human cum rag for Keith until the venom wore off, which had to be soon. It just had to be.

It had been six weeks since he had drank the potion, how much longer was he going to have to endure this? He knew he shouldn’t be complaining - after all, it was his fault that Keith was like this. But it was torture. Frigging, torture.

Because Lance had started to  _feel things._

Recently, the mere thought of Keith’s erection had started to turn Lance on and that just wasn’t acceptable. Lance was as straight as the day was long. He liked pussy, beer and football. He had slept with a handful of chicks back home, and never once entertained the thought of sucking dick or taking it up the shitter. He was a heterosexual man, god damnit. He liked vagina.

So why the fuck was his own dick hardening at the thought of Keith? The thought of his cock in Keith's hand. The thought of Keith's full lips wrapped around the head, sucking on it whilst he looked up at Lance, absolutely wrecked. The thought of Keith’s cock buried so deep in his ass...wait a minute. What!?

As though Keith could read his mind, one of his hands snaked around Lance’s waist, to his crotch where he ghosted his fingertips over Lance's growing erection, before giving it a gentle squeeze and… fuuuuck. That felt good.

“Keith, we’ve talked about this,” Lance warned, although there was no real authority in his tone. 

“But you’re hard,” Keith replied, as though Lance was thirsty and Keith had just presented him with a bottle of water.

“I’m not… I’m not ready for that,” Lance breathed as Keith began rubbing his dick ever so gently through his boxers.

That was a fucking lie. Lance was ready. He was so ready. He couldn’t be more ready if he tried. He bit his lip to stop a moan from slipping out. How long had it been since someone had done this for him? Too long. The answer was: Too. Fucking. Long.

“I’ll make you feel so good, baby,” Keith whispered into his ear. He increased the pressure of his grip slightly and started grinding his cock against Lance’s ass more forcefully.

This time Lance couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his mouth and Keith took it as affirmative consent, pulling Lance’s cock free from his boxers.

“Wanna suck your dick,” he said, voice low and full of arousal, as he gripped Lance’s cock and began jerking him off, “Can’t stop thinking about it. You’ve got such a big dick. Can’t wait to have it in my mouth.”

Lance's eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Jesus Christ. It was all so erotic. The touching. The dirty talk. The fact that it was Keith.

Keith clearly knew what he was doing. It was good, so good. But no. This was wrong. Because that's the thing, Keith didn't know what he was doing. Shit. The venom. It was just the venom.

"Keith, stop." Lance tried to protest, he really did. But the warmth was pooling low in his stomach and he wanted it badly.

"Shhhh, babe, I got you."

"Keith, you'll hate me - ahh" Lance gasped, as Keith swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

"How could I ever hate you? You're perfect."

Lance groaned at the praise. Trust him to have a fucking praise kink, "Jesus Keith..."

"Yeah? You like that?" Keith breathed in his ear. “So perfect.”

"God..." Lance said. Because yes. Yes, he did like it, and like Lance’s blood, all of his common sense had seemed to travel south to his dick. His restraint had flown out of the window, and the part of his brain that knew this wasn’t a good idea had taken an impromptu vacation. “Keith…”

"Shhh, babe just relax.”

He continued to stroke Lance and grind against him. Lance was so far gone that he didn’t even register Keith pushing him onto his back and hovering over him. Keith briefly let go of his dick, so that he could align his own with Lance’s, before gripping them both, and if Lance thought it felt good before, it was nothing on now.

“Fuuuck,” Lance exhaled, as Keith began to jerk them both off, his hands expertly maneuvering to accommodate both dicks.

“Yeah? You like that? You gonna cum for me, babe?” Keith panted, his eyes trained on Lance’s face as he continued with his ministrations.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut unable to look Keith in the eye. It was too much. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, the encouragement from Keith and the fact that it had been years since someone had touched him in this way, almost making him blow his load there and then.

“You’re so fucking perfect. So beautiful,” Keith repeated, his voice becoming strained, as he too, was getting close. “And you’re mine. All mine.”

For some reason, the possessiveness along with the praise took things to another level and Lance moaned loudly, a spike of pleasure travelling through him.

“Cum for me, Lance. Cum for me." 

So Lance did.

Hard.

He came that hard he blacked out for a second, as thick white ropes of cum painted his stomach.

God it was good. So good. Probably the best he’d ever had, and it had been Keith who had made it happen.

Shit.

It was at that moment that Lance knew there was no going back.

Regrets. He’d had more than a few.

He couldn’t erase what had just happened and was mad at himself for letting it happen in the first place. Now that the orgasm had worn off, and his brain was back from its brief holiday in the South of France, it was startling clear that this changed everything. It was one thing to kiss someone and shower naked with them. It was another thing altogether making them climax.

God damn his frisky libido and god damn the definitely sexually experienced Keith Kogane. It wasn’t Lance’s fault. He was only human! Hell he would probably let Coran jack him off if it came down to it.

Nah-uh. Too far. He would never let that happen. Not in a million years. He’d rather die.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Keith collapsed on top of him, laying his head on his chest and swirled his fingers through the mess of semen on Lance’s stomach, humming contently. 

“That was amazing,” he said dreamily.

Lance stared up at the ceiling wondering if he could take a wormhole to another galaxy and start a new life as a jazz singer.

Call him dramatic but… shit. Not only was he going to have to apologise to Keith for poisoning him in the first place. He was also going to have to say sorry for accepting the best hand job he had ever received in his life.

No big deal.

Keith would understand, right?

Oh, who was he kidding? Keith was going to fucking murder him.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be from a sword through the heart…

* * *

Two months it lasted. Two whole months before Keith was back to normal.

After the hand job incident, Lance had tried to back off - sexually at least, but Keith was clingier than ever before and had taken the hand job as permission to molest Lance on a daily basis.

So, okay, there may or may not have been more incidents involving hands and jobs and semen. But Lance tried his best to keep it as two bros, chilling in a hot tub, jacking each other off because one was under a love spell and the other was just a horny fuckwit. He tried. He really did.

There was that one time that Keith had managed to get the head of Lance’s cock in his mouth but Lance had been sleeping at the time, so like, you couldn’t put that on him. Plus, he had pushed Keith off of him as soon as he awoke from the best fucking dream ever, by the way, so you can’t say he didn’t try. Like, do you even know how hard it is to turn down a blow job mid-fucking suck? Almost impossible. But Lance had because he was a good person, and he needed Keith to remember that.

But still, even with his rapey-side, Lance couldn't deny that the attention and affection Keith was giving him was okay. Like, he didn't  _hate_ it. He would probably even go as far as saying that he kind of liked it?

Being in space for as long as they had been, with no one for company except each other and the random aliens they came across from time to time, was a very lonely experience. Lance hadn’t realised he was touch starved until he found himself actually craving one of Keith’s hugs. He had grown accustomed to the good morning and good night kisses. The hand-holding and the snuggling on the sofa. It was nice, actually. Really nice.

He was so used to it all that when he woke up, he automatically leaned into Keith’s awaiting boner and arms, ready to be showered with praise and kisses.

This morning was no exception, and Lance stretched as he always did, leaning back eagerly. Except this time when he did it, there was….nothing. No boner, no creepy Keith staring at him. Nothing.

Lance scrambled to sit up to find that Keith’s side of the bed was vacated. Assuming the boy had just gone for a piss, Lance didn’t panic immediately. It was only when he realised that Keith’s clothes were missing too that alarm bells started ringing.

Lance dived out of bed and got changed in record time, bolting out of his bedroom door and down the hallway. He had to find Keith and explain to him about…well, everything. If the boy at least heard him out, maybe he wouldn’t kill him… maybe. It wasn’t beneath Lance to start begging. Keith had dropped to his knees enough times, maybe it was Lance’s turn.

He tried Keith’s bedroom first, thinking that he would have found solace in his own room. But no. He wasn’t there. He couldn’t even tell if he should be worried that Keith’s room was bare. The guy owned 0.2 possessions as it was, so Lance didn’t know if he had upped and left or this was just his version of feng shui.

He tried the kitchen next, then the training room, then the hanger, then the lounge, then the bridge, and then the pool. In fact, Lance checked fucking everywhere. The Black Lion was still in its hanger, so Keith had to be here. He just had to be.

Except… he wasn’t.

It wasn’t until Shiro came into the kitchen clutching his electronic device with a sad look upon his face that Lance realised where Keith was.

“He’s gone to the Blade, hasn’t he?” He asked in a way that wasn’t really asking at all.

Shiro nodded solemnly, “He said I should pilot the Black Lion…again.”

Lance nodded. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, as if they were gauging what his reaction would be.

Relief. It should have been relief.

But it wasn’t.

It was…

It was…

Hurt.

Lance could feel himself tearing up. The last time Keith left for the Blade, he was gone a year.

 “Excuse me,” he managed to utter, before fleeing from the room.

Lance had had his fair share of heartbreak; his first girlfriend who had dumped him over text; the girl who took his virginity and left him shortly after; Allura, who hadn't just friend zoned him, but had fucking bro-zoned him. " _Oh Lahhhnce, you're like a brother to me."_ She had said, not long after it was revealed the milkshake hadn't affected her what-so-ever.

Yeah, he had felt heartbreak before.

But this was different.

Those other three occasions paled in comparison to what he was feeling now.

Lance sniffed as the tears began to fall.

He just wanted Keith back.

* * *

“The base is secure,” Keith spoke into his coms, finally letting his sword drop down to his side.

It had been a good fight. Hundreds of sentries and at least a dozen Galra. But Keith, along with the rest of the Blade, had made light work of them.

“Excellent. We will be with you in five dobashes,” Kolivan replied into Keith’s earpiece.

“We?” Keith’s question went unanswered as he was met with radio silence. Kolivan wasn’t one for prolonged conversation, especially when it could be intercepted.

When Kolivan appeared with Shiro at his side five dobashes later, Keith cringed internally, feeling his cheeks heat up from the humiliation at coming face-to-face with one of the people that had witnessed him acting....eurghh, he couldn't even think about it.

It's not like Keith had been completely honest with the Blade about why he left Voltron for a second time. He had left out the part where he had embarrassed himself beyond belief by throwing himself at the boy he had secretly been crushing on for years, and had merely said that he just preferred their lifestyle.

That was a fucking lie.

Yeah, the missions were slightly more robust and yeah, Keith got to do a lot more hand to hand combat than he did as a paladin, but other than that, being a Blade member sucked ass. It was like being in The Matrix. All they spoke about was the war and Galra, and their food goo seemed to be so much worse than the shit they ate on the Castle of Lions if that was possible. Plus, their version of fun was to play a game to see how many Galra generals they could name… it was boring. It was so bloody boring that on more than one occasion, Keith wanted to gauge his eyes out, just for something to do.

But no matter how boring it was, no matter how bad the food was, it still beat his other option.

Keith shuddered just thinking about it.

He couldn’t go back even if he wanted to.

“Keith,” Shiro said and Keith threw him a tight-lipped smile.

“Shiro,” he replied curtly with a nod.

They stared at each other until it became uncomfortable, even for the Blade members who had zero social skills.

“We will give you some privacy,” Kolivan finally said, breaking the palpable tension, “Keith, we leave in fifteen dobashes.”

Keith nodded and watched as Shiro smiled at Kolivan. They waited until all members had vacated the control room before speaking. Keith at least thought Shiro might kill some time with niceties. He was wrong.

“You shouldn’t have left.”

Ah. So straight to the point, then.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“Of course you had a choice-“

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re not the one that made a complete idiot out of yourself,” Keith shouted. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with excursion. It was like a dam had been broken. Keith hadn’t realised he had needed to get this off his chest. He thought he had been fine bottling it up but clearly, he wasn’t. It had been two months since he left and okay, so he hadn’t forgotten what had happened, and yeah, he really missed the team, even Coran. But, this was his life now and he was making the best out of a bad situation. He was A-O-K, thank you very much. He didn’t need Shiro coming and ruining that.

“Keith, we could have fixed it.”

Keith huffed out a forced laugh, “Fixed it? Yeah right. Look, it was either leave for the Blade or kill myself.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Am I? Because I still haven’t ruled it out…”

“Christ, Keith…it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad!? Shiro, I remember everything.  _Everything.”_

Shiro shook his head like it was no big deal, “So you kissed him a lot and –“

“Kissed him? Shiro, I tried to suck his dick. On more than one occasion… Once, I even managed to get his cock in my mouth before he pushed me off.”

“Okay but-“

“He was asleep, Shiro. He was asleep and I tried to suck his dick.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raised in surprise and Keith was glad that for once, he seemed to be lost for words.

“So yeah. Knock yourself out. Go and fix,  _that.”_

Shiro sighed and looked at Keith with pity. Keith didn’t need pity. He needed a vat of bleach so he could drink it and forget everything, and maybe die in the process.

“You should speak to him.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Keith all but yelled,  “I’d rather die. Like, I’m serious. I want to die. This is so fucking embarrassing,” he ended with a groan, putting his head in his hands.

Not only did Lance now know how Keith felt about him, but Keith had also made a complete tit of himself by, and this was in no particular order: pressing his cock into his back, grinding on him during training sessions, inviting himself into his shower cubicle, forcing him into make-out sessions, and, not forgetting Keith’s personal favourite, trying, on more than several occasions, to get his dick in his mouth.

It was hazy but Keith remembered everything.

God! Why did he have to fucking remember? Why wasn’t one of the side effects complete memory loss?

When the venom had finally worn off, Keith had decided that he was going to act oblivious and try and salvage the situation. Pretend he couldn’t remember a thing.

 _"We did what?"_ He would say dumbly, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _"We kissed?! REALLY?!"_ He would shout, slapping his hand to his face in shock.

Yeah, everything would be fine. Ignorance was bliss. If he just pushed everything to the back of his mind and lived in a constant state of denial, everything would be hunky fucking dory.

But then Keith remembered the conversations the team had had about the bug, and the side effects, and the aftermath, while he just sat there like a fucking space cadet, living his best life.

They knew that victims remembered. They knew and they all spoke about how ‘normal’ they would act when Keith finally came round. So, they would all know that he was pretending not to remember that he had willingly washed Lance’s ball sack on a daily basis. And they would all know that he was trying to save face over the fact that he had dry-humped Lance in front of them on many occasions. 

He couldn’t have that. He couldn’t live with the knowing looks, or shared whispers, or the bad acting that they would no doubt do, pretending that everything was fucking peachy. So that left him only one option.

Run.

So he did.

 “Were you ever going to tell him?”

Keith snatched his hands away from his face and shot Shiro a scowl, “Are you kidding? Of course not. I just thought it was some crush that would fuck off eventually.” He looked away and said in a much quieter voice, “He would never have known.”

He couldn’t tell you why he liked Lance because, quite frankly, he didn’t know himself. The boy drove him up the wall. He was cocky, immature and stupid – qualities that Keith never went for in a guy. But there was something else about him that just did it for Keith. He was funny without trying to be, and kind. Really kind. He was always looking out for others and trying to cheer people up. And he actually had some quite good ideas, if people bothered to listen to him. Plus, he wasn’t bad on the eye either. Actually, he was beautiful. But despite being drop-dead gorgeous, he was still insecure about himself, and that was just…endearing.

“How long?”

Keith turned to Shiro, “When did we leave Earth?”

“Three years give or take?”

“Ok…well three years, give or take.”

“Jesus, Keith.”

“Look, I know it’s not…. It’s whatever,” he shrugged.

“You should talk to him, he might feel the same…”

“Lance isn’t gay, Shiro. He has the biggest boner for Allura.”

Shiro frowned, “But that was before-”

“Please don’t remind me.” Keith cringed, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a brief moment of silence and Keith could tell that Shiro was choosing his words wisely.

“He misses you, you know.”

“Oh yeah. I’m sure he does. I’m sure he misses the daily rapes too," Keith spat bitterly. As if, Lance missed him. That was laughable. He knew what Shiro was doing. He was doing what he always did, glossing over the situation, acting like everything was fine, trying to get Keith to come around. 

“Keith…”

“Seriously, Shiro. Just... leave it…please?” Keith pleaded. His tone indicating that he was more than done with the topic.

Shiro looked at Keith and bit his lip. Keith knew he didn't want to leave it, knew he wasn't finished with his 'it's not the end of the world' pep talk that he had given Keith on many occasions. But he could probably tell from Keith's face that he was fighting a losing battle. 

He sighed, “Okay, Keith. But I want you to know that we miss you. All of us. Including Lance.”

Keith winced at the mention of his name, annoyed at himself for wanting, so desperately, to believe what Shiro was saying.

“And if you ever decide that you want to come back, we’d love to have you.”

Keith shot a small smile, Shiro’s way, knowing that he wouldn’t be returning anytime soon, if ever, “Thank you, Shiro. I’ll um…I’ll think about it.”

* * *

 

“You’re sulking again.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are! And it doesn’t suit you."

"I just don't understand why we had to come here if the 'Blade' can handle it." Lance said sarcastically, dragging his feet along the rough terrain. 

They had been called out on a mission by the Blade of Malmora to a planet that had recently been invaded by Galra. The Blade needed their help to secure it, quickly. Before it got out of hand, and another power-hungry warlord made a meal out of the situation. Same shit, different day, Lance had thought. He was getting tired of the same missions over and over again and was more than just a little bitter that the Blade was involved in the first place.

It had been three months since Keith had left, and they hadn't even got so much as a postcard from the boy. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Oh, so it's got nothing to do with the fact that Keith wasn't on the transmission?" 

Lance spluttered at the mention of  _his_ name, "I'm sorry, who!?" 

"Oh sorry, ' _he who must not be named_ '... Christ, Lance. He isn't Lord Voldemort!"

"I have no idea who you are referring to," Lance huffed bitterly, stomping ahead of Pidge.

It was their job to secure the city, which they had done,  _hours_   _ago_. Why they were still there, Lance didn't know. But they had to wait until Shiro gave the go ahead that everything was clear and then they could fly away in their lions and live happily ever after, and Lance could continue living his life without Keith.

Keith.

What a bastard.

When he had first left, Lance had been heartbroken. In the months that had since passed, the heartbreak turned into hurt, which had turned into anger, which had morphed into fury, and Lance swore that if he ever saw Keith again, he'd kick his fucking ass.

Keith hadn't even given him a chance to explain. He had upped and left in the night, like a shit ninja, never to be heard from again, and all Lance was left with was a fucked up head and an ache in his heart. For all Lance knew, he could be dead.

"Pidge, Lance, come in." 

The sound of Shiro's voice shook Lance out of his bitter thoughts.

"Hey Shiro," he said, kicking a bit of rubble with his foot.

"The planet is clear. Get back to the Castle of Lions, there's some Galra tech I need Pidge to take a look at."

"On our way."

* * *

The thing about meetings with the Blade was that they were really fucking boring.

Lance tried his best to look interested but there were only so many hours in the day and when 59 were taken up talking about shit he didn't care about, something had to give.

"Be right back, gonna take a piss," Lance called out to the group that consisted of the Paladins, Coran, Kolivan and another Blade Member that hadn't removed his mask. Lance only knew it wasn't Keith from the height of the guy. He was far too tall to be Keith... that and he had a tail, so... definitely not Keith then. He tried to ignore the disappointed feeling that sunk low in his chest.

"Too much information, dude," Hunk muttered, as Lance strolled past him to the exit. Allura was shooting him a disgusted look but he had zero shits to give at this point, it had been a long day.

Lance didn't need the bathroom at all. He just needed an excuse to get the hell out of there for five minutes. He understood about two percent of the words that were being said and like, if it was that important, surely they would let him know or send him like a PDF or something.

He wondered how long he could get away with being absent. Maybe he could just say he thought he only needed a piss but when he got there, his anus said different.

Fuck it, they wouldn't even notice he was gone anyway. It’s not like his input ever mattered. No one ever listened to him; he wasn’t smart like Pidge and Hunk, and he couldn’t speak a gazillion languages like Coran could, and he wasn’t a fucking Princess of an ancient race like Allura, and he didn’t have a sexy dad bod like Shiro. In fact, all that Lance brought to the table was his witty remarks, and even they went unappreciated. Who knew it was such an offense to try and inject a bit of humour during a space war?

Yeah, they wouldn’t miss him. He could probably go for an eight-hour nap and still walk back into the room to find them on point three of the ten-point agenda.

Boring.

Boring, boring, boring.

Lance turned down the hallway to his room and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a guy dressed in a Blade suit who had just emerged from Keith's room, and he wasn't freakishly tall, and he didn't have a tail, and, holy shit! It was Keith.

KEITH!

Lance gasped unknowingly which caused Keith to spin around rapidly in the direction of the noise

Keith looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide with fear and all the colour seemed to drain from his face. He was already pale, but now he looked like he needed a fucking blood transfusion.

Lance's throat made a squeaking sound that he had not given it permission to do.

He had dreamed of what he would finally say when he next saw Keith. Had rehearsed his speech over and over. But the reality of actually coming face-to-face with the boy was so startling that Lance found himself whispering, "Keith," like he was a fucking mirage instead.

Keith opened and closed his mouth several times, doing his best impression of a goldfish.

"Keith," Lance repeated, louder than before, as though he was finally accepting that Keith wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"I uh..." Keith spluttered, before turning on his heel and walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

"KEITH! You can't be serious! Keith! Get back here!" Lance shouted, breaking into a jog after the boy. Keith, realising that Lance was catching up to him, broke into a sprint and all of a sudden they were outright flooring it down the hallway.

"Keith!" Lance shouted again, running as fast as he could after the boy - the situation would have been comical if it wasn’t so stupid.

Fortunately for Lance, his noodle limbs finally came through for once in his life, and he managed to catch up to Keith, grabbing the back of his hood and stopping him in his tracks. Keith made a strangled noise as he was almost decapitated, the force causing him to fall back into Lance.

"Seriously!?" Lance panted.

Keith jerked out of his grasp like he'd just been burnt and collapsed against the opposite wall breathing hard.

They stayed like that until they had got their breath back. Keith was looking at anything other than Lance, his eyes darting around as though he was trying desperately to think of a plan B, or C, or X, Y, Z.

What the fuck were they doing? This was ridiculous.

“Keith-“

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Lance, I have to take this," Keith said cutting Lance off immediately. He fished something out of his pocket and put it to his ear. Lance watched as he began to walk away, talking into his…wait, that wasn’t a fucking phone!

“Are you serious – Keith, I know that’s your switchblade! Are you seriously trying to pretend your switchblade is a phone? What fucking space network are you on? Keith? Keith!” Lance shouted, making a beeline for the knife that Keith was still adamant was, in fact, a phone.

He finally admitted defeat when he realised that Lance wasn’t buying it.

He dropped the knife and closed his eyes, as though it pained him to be there, “Seriously, Lance, _I will_ throw myself out of an airlock. Don’t fucking try me.”

“You’d rather kill yourself that talk to me? Gee, Keith. Nice. Real nice.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he threw a glare Lance’s way, "Can you blame me!?"

Lance winced, backing off immediately. He wasn’t used to hearing Keith yelling, like this. "Wow. Okay,” he muttered.

So Keith was angry. Okay. That was….fair. Lance _had_ poisoned him after all, he had more than a right to be mad.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely, and he hoped Keith knew that he meant it. He had been so caught up in his own hurt feelings, he had forgotten the whole reason they were here in the first place.

Keith’s face softened, “You don’t have to apologise, Lance. If anything, I owe _you_ an apology.”

Lance blinked. Was Keith actually apologising? Jesus. If he had a chair, he’d fall off it.

“Well, yeah, it was a really shitty thing what you did.”

Keith cringed. No matter how long he had prepared for this moment, he still wasn’t ready. He didn’t need Lance to remind him about all the things he had done. He remembered and he was sorry. But how the fuck do you even begin to apologise for something like that? Something told Keith that flowers and chocolates wouldn’t cut it…

“I know,” he said dejectedly, bowing his head.

“You didn’t even leave me a note.”

Keith sighed and nodded, ready to agree with whatever Lance said and- wait….what!?

“Wait, what?” Keith voiced his thoughts aloud.

Lance’s furrowed his eyebrows sadly, “When you left.”

“Oh.” Keith said and OH. Lance was mad that he left…but what about all the other stuff? Surely that took priority? Keith leaving was so far down the list of shit he should be sorry for, that he couldn’t comprehend that Lance would even care about it. Surely the number one spot belonged to the unwanted blowjob?

“Wait. So you’re not mad about…?”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, “About what?”

“About how I was…with you… when I…uh…. You know…” Keith cringed into himself, bowing his head again to avoid Lance’s penetrating gaze.

“Keith what the fuck are you talking about?”

Was Lance really this thick? What the fuck did he think Keith was talking about? And if he didn’t know, what the fuck had he said sorry for?”

“Wait, why are _you_ sorry?”

“For like drugging you – which was an accident by the way but in my defense, who goes around drinking other people’s milkshakes? And if you had just asked me I would have told you not to drink it because there was the alien version of a roofie in it and - wait…why are  _you_ sorry _?”_

Keith’s eyes widened _,_ “I um…it, it doesn’t matter.”

“Keith, if this relationship is ever going to work, we need to be able to communicate with each other.”

Keith’s heart fell out of his ass.

“Relationship?”

“Well…yeah, I just thought because….well you know?” Lance said sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“But you’re not gay.”

“Well not fully, but like, I think I’m gay for you? If that makes sense? Does it make sense?”

Keith’s brain short-circuited.

This was not how he imagined this conversation was going to go.

“You’re gay for me?” He repeated Lance’s words again because he needed to. He needed to get confirmation that Lance had just said what he had said. When Keith had originally pictured this conversation, the best he thought he could hope for was an understanding Lance. He had never even considered the possibility that Lance might actually like him back.

Lance blushed, “Am I saying it wrong? Oh god. I’m sorry. This is new to me. Are we not supposed to use the ‘G’ Word…is it like white people using the ‘N’ word or something? Oh god, please don’t tell Shiro because I’m pretty sure he already hates me and-“

“You’re gay. For me.” Keith repeated dumbly.

“Yes, Keith. God!” Lance exclaimed, like Keith was an idiot for not getting it. “And just you wait, I’m gonna be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had!”

Boyfriend. Lance wanted to be his boyfriend. Keith, despite his stoic face was screaming internally. His first boyfriend and it was going to be Lance who he had been crushing on for like a billion years and...wait a minute...

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “You’d be the only boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Lance’s face fell comically and Keith quirked his eyebrow at the reaction, “Really? I thought um….oh,” Lance trailed off, not wanting to draw attention to the sexual experience Keith clearly had.

Keith smirked at Lance’s faux pas, “Surprised?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Why?”

“Okay, no offence, dude, but you _really_ know how to make a guy feel good.”

Keith scowled, “Did you just call me dude? I’ve changed my mind. I’m breaking up with you.”

“Oh don’t be like that!” Lance said, stepping forward, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Keith blushed, looking up at Lance. He hated that Lance had two inches on him. In both height and…um….other places.

“And how are you going to do that?” He teased, his face edging closer to Lance’s. Where his sudden confidence had come from, Keith had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Lance, like immediately and never stop.

Their lips were millimetres away from each other but then Lance had to go and ruin it, because, _of course_ , he did.

“I’ll make you a milkshake.”

Keith jerked his head away, raising his eyebrows, “Lance!” He warned.

“Too soon?” Lance asked, the smirk on his face getting wider by the second.

Keith tried to keep a straight face. He really tried. But it was no use, not when his boyfriend had such a goofy look on his face.

Fuck.

Lance was his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His. They were… together. 

He nodded, his own smirk spreading across his face, as he inched in closer.

“Too soon.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Guestswithoutbags on Tumblr in case you wanna drop by :)


End file.
